Insomnia Karenamu
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan seorang Draco Malfoy saat menunggu istrinya yang tak kunjung pulang hingga larut? Warning : Draco and Fem!Harry (Drarry). DLDR


**Insomnia Karenamu**

* * *

 **Harry Potter dan semua seluk beluknya milik JK Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini milik saya. No copy paste and plagiarism.**

 **Warning : Fem!Harry, gaje, typho beterbangan, cerita datar, gaje, dll**

* * *

Jam 23.30. Secangkir kopi hitam mengepulkan asap pekat menemani seorang pria tampan berambut pirang yang tengah duduk dengan anggun sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru muda. Buku tersebut terlihat mahal dan di dalamnya menampilkan banyak gambar anatomi tubuh manusia, tapi nampaknya tidak mampu menyedot seluruh perhatiannya. Terbukti dengan mata di balik lensa cekung itu yang tak henti untuk bolak-balik mencuri pandang pada jam besar yang tergantung di dinding, tepat di samping kanan sofa yang pria itu duduki. Dan yeah, meskipun dari luar terlihat kalem dan tenang, tapi ekspresi khawatir itu lambat laun nampak semakin mendominasi perasaannya.

Menghela nafas panjang, pria itu memilih untuk menutup buku yang tengah ia baca tanpa konsentrasi setelah menyelipkan secarik kecil perkamen untuk menandai halaman terakhir yang sempat ia pahami. Meletakkan buku besampul biru di atas meja kecil di depannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada secangkir kopi yang asapnya mulai kian menipis. Ia hanya menyeruput sedikit, kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya kembali dan memilih bersenandung kecil untuk mengurangi kekhawatirannya. Beralih duduk di depan jendela yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan halaman depan rumahnya yang cukup luas, berusaha membunuh rasa was-wasnya.

"Aku akan membakar kantor kementrian sihir kalau sampai Harry tidak pulang sampai jam satu malam nanti," gumam pria itu lalu kembali menuju sofa nyamannya untuk menghabiskan kopi hitam pekatnya. Dalam sekejap, cairan kafein itu berpindah ke lambungnya, namun hal ini tidak membuatnya serta merta puas.

Pria muda itu berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah dapur sambil sesekali menggumam tidak jelas. Menyeduh kopi dengan creamer putih dan kemudian kembali membawanya ke ruang santainya. Pria itu menyalakan televisi, salah satu benda 'manusia biasa' yang bisa ditemui di rumahnya. Ah benar, pria itu dan istrinya bukanlah seorang yang pantas disebut 'manusia biasa' secara harfiah. Bukan karena tampilan fisiknya. Toh keduanya justru diberkahi dengan fisik yang cukup luar biasa, tapi tinjauan ini dapat dimengerti saat melihat asal-usul mereka sebagai penyihir. Satu hal yang cukup aneh saat diucapkan di jaman serba modern seperti saat ini. Tapi memang begitulah adanya, Draco-nama pria itu, dan istrinya Harry adalah penyihir, meskipun mereka kemudian tinggal di dunianya para kaum non sihir dan ia sendiri sudah berbaur dengan profesi biasa, sebagai seorang dokter internist, tapi tetap saja dunianya tidak bisa dilepaskan dari sihir, apalagi kalau bukan istrinya yang menolak untuk berkarier di dunia manusia biasa, atau 'muggle' menurut para penyihir. Istrinya yang keras kepala itu justru memilih untuk tetap menjalani profesi di dunia sihir, sebagai auror, penjaga keamanan, mirip polisi di dunia muggle.

Pria itu kembali menengok jam besarnya untuk kesekian kali. Sudah lima menit lebihnya dari dini hari, tapi orang yang dinantikannya belum pulang juga. Entah bagaimana, akhir-akhir ini dia sudah mulai terbiasa untuk begadang hingga larut malam, bahkan kadang hingga nyaris pagi, hanya karena sang istri tengah mendapat tugas berat menjelang pergantian pejabat di tubuh kementrian sihir. Istrinya yang merupakan auror terbaik selalu diikutsertakan dalam berbagai agenda kegiatan di sana yang tentu saja membuatnya harus rela menghabiskan waktunya dalam kesendirian, tanpa sang istri di sisinya.

Tepat sepuluh menit kemudian, terdengar suara gemerisik dari perapian di rumahnya. Draco cepat-cepat berlari dan mendapati sang istri dengan senyum menawan yang selalu mampu meruntuhkan semua kekesalannya itu telah berdiri di sana. Jangan bertanya bagaimana perapian bisa menjadi semacam bus station di rumah itu. Sekali lagi yeah … katakanlah ini teknologi para penyihir dalam bidang transportasi.

"Maaf, aku lagi-lagi pulang terlambat," ucapan pertama yang wanita berambut pendek itu ucapkan saat mendapati raut kesal yang kentara di wajah sang suami.

"Oh, yeah. Untuk kesekian kalinya!," ucap Draco dingin.

"Dr Draco … aku merindukanmu …"tidak peduli pada jawaban sok dingin yang barusan didengarnya, wanita berkacamata bulat itu serta merta menghambur di pelukan pria di depannya saat ia sudah cukup dekat untuk menjangkau tubuh jangkung itu. Ia tahu bahwa sebeanrnya pria itu, suaminya sudah amat merindukannya, tapi egonya selalu membuatnya berusaha menutupi perasaan itu. Harry sudah sangat paham dan sangat terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Hah, dasar auror gila kerja. Aku menyesal menikah dengan wanita maniak kantor sepertimu," lanjut Draco sok merajuk, tapi tangannya berusaha mendekap tubuh sang istri lebih erat.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu. Kalau menyesal menikah denganku, bisa kupastikan pelukanmu tidak seerat ini bukan?" balas Harry sambil nyengir jahil.

"Yeah, you win Mrs Harry James Malfoy,"

"Always, dr. Draco Lucius Malfoy"

"Oh iya, apakah Albus sudah tidur?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba, teringat pada putera semata wayangnya yang hampir seharian ini tidak ia temui, membuatnya serta merta melepas pelukan hangat sang suami yang nampak sedikit tidak rela.

"Kau bodoh ya, mana mungkin anak umur tiga tahun kubiarkan terjaga sampai selarut ini. Dasar ibu tidak bertanggung jawab,"

"Ucapanmu kejam sekali Dray. Aku kan hanya sibuk sampai akhir minggu ini, konsekuensi karena istrimu ini termasuk salah satu auror papan atas. Yang terbaik se Britania Raya, harusnya kau bangga untuk prestasiku ini. Dan juga, setelah kegiatan ini berakhir, aku hanya harus melakukan patroli rutin yang di sela-selanya bahkan bisa kutinggalkan untuk memasak dan mengantarjemput Albus ke sekolah. Kau ini suami yang tidak pengertian ya," Harry memasang tampang merajuknya yang ia yakin akan membuat suaminya kembali kalah.

"Yeah sudahlah, aku cabut ucapanku tadi. Tapi yang jelas kau sudah membuatku minum dua gelas kopi semalam ini, kau tahu artinya?" Draco memandang istrinya tajam dan mendalam.

Harry menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, sadar akan konsekuensi dari ucapan sang suami barusan.

"Insomniamu akan kambuh Dray…"

"Dan kau harus menemaniku begadang sampai pagi. Kebetulan aku harus membuat laporan tentang perkembangan beberapa pasien. Kau temani aku menyelesaikannya sampai aku mengantuk! Juga … aku mau melakukan hal kecil lain … kau setuju, Love?" Draco menyeringai sambil memandang wajah istrinya yang memucat.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku yang sudah kelelahan ini? Dan juga, aku belum bertemu Albus seharian, aku kangen Dray… " Harry sedikit ngeri untuk membayangkan kata 'hal kecil lain', yeah, itu bisa benar-benar hal kecil atau mungkin malah hal besar. Entahlah, suaminya itu cukup sulit untuk ditebak.

"No…itu hukuman untukmu yang terlalu senang menghabiskan waktu di luar. Lagi pula besok hari Minggu, jadi apa salahnya tidak tidur semalaman sekali-sekali. Dan kita sekarang ke kamar Albus dulu, ok!" kembali seringai Draco menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dalam sekali gerak, pria itu sudah berhasil meraih tubuh istrinya dan menjunjungnya ala bridal style. Kalau sudah begini, Harry hanya bisa mengikuti permintaan sang suami tanpa banyak protes.

'Semoga insomnia Draco malam ini tidak parah,' bathin Harry.

END

Love Draco N fem!Harry so much … hufftt …

Review Please… thank you …


End file.
